narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:MidMoon Orchestra/Archivo 1
Esperamos que pases buenos momentos en Naruto Latino Wiki.. -- Danke7 (Discusión) 01:37 23 abr 2010 Hola te eh visto en la Bleach wiki y se nota que tiene mucha esperiencia nos podrias ayudar aqui en la naruto wiki para que este al mismo nivel de la Bleach wiki, la naruto wiki esta bien desorganizada y somos muy pocos usuarios para toda la wiki) Daisuke 01:43 23 abr 2010 (UTC)Daisuke69Daisuke 01:43 23 abr 2010 (UTC) Muchas Gracias Gracias por agregar mi pagina de Usuario, es que la edite cuando no tenia ni idea de como editar xD que bueno que estes en la wiki de naruto un usuario con tu esperencia nos vendria bien... ah ya que estamos hablando como me puedo formar parte en una de las Diviciones en la Bleach wiki.... por ahora esta wiki le falta organizacion como por ejemplo las imagenes hay muchos fanart y contenidos inecesarios, tambien le falta agregar enlaces y muchos, si quieres editar puedes copiar el contendo de esta pagina NarutoPedia y despues traducirla al español :) Pues un capitan xD todos quieren serlo..... Daisuke 02:05 23 abr 2010 (UTC)Daisuke69 hola hola lina perez bienvenida a mi aldea yo soy el ex raikage de kumo,espero que estes a gusto en mi aldea (por las descripciones) CUALQUIER COSA QUE NECESITES ESCRIBI EN MI DISCUCION. James Cullen 02:22 23 abr 2010 (UTC) admin mira el encargado de la wiki es Ivan Uchiha. que paginas redirigiste porque al estar redirigidas no es necesario borrarlas James Cullen 02:41 23 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, que bueno que te veo también por aca si tienes alguna duda conmigo o con Ivan uchiha el es el burócrata de la wiki yo soy el admin.-- 16:32 24 abr 2010 (UTC) ::Si pero como has notado llegan gran cantidad de usuarios a esta wiki los cuales la mayoria son nuevos en las wikis y también cabe decir que hay también gran parte de valdalismo por lo que es muy dificil. Estamos trabajando en ello.-- 16:43 24 abr 2010 (UTC) :Si pero muchas veces no sirven porque la mayoría de los vandalismos son por IP y estos aunque los bloquees podrán agarrar cualquier otro IP-- 16:47 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola Si, así es, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? ;) 16:32 24 abr 2010 (UTC) :Si lo he pensado, de hecho, ya he bloqueado a algunos editores no registrados que han vandalizado esta Wiki y ya he protegido la portada. Aquí el problema es que llevo poco tiempo en esta Wiki y los artículos desordenados son bastantes. Ya he estado trabajando en el diseño, plantillas y demás cosas para darle un toque más elegante a la Wiki (cosa que me ha llevado tiempo y no he podido acomodar artículos). Ya he visto que has acomodado algunos artículos y te agradezco mucho por tu ayuda, realmente. Y por lo que dice Danke, debes ser un gran user. Yo también ya me pondré al tanto para estructurar bien algunos artículos. Considerando que ya tienes experiencia en esto, ¿qué harías con un usuario terco que borra tus avisos?. Gracias. -- 16:49 24 abr 2010 (UTC) ::Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Konan. -- 17:10 24 abr 2010 (UTC) :::No te preocupes, que para eso estoy y más. Si, también soy el burócrata, ya que el fundador del Wiki hace más de un año que no se pasa.-- 17:29 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Administración Pues solo hay dos (a Danke7 y yo) ya que la mayoría de los usuarios no saben mucho y apenas se están desarrollando en esto. Así que darles el cargo de Admin sería algo pesado para ellos considerando que llevan poco. :¿Sonar feo? me ha venido como una melodía. Considerando que necesito ayuda y más de un experto, pues te nombro Admin. Y una vez más, gracias;) -- 17:37 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Re: spotlight Pues aun no, supongo que debo hacer un banner para el enlace. Haré uno y te lo mostraré a ver que te parece ;) :¿Recuerdas que te pedí un consejo para ver que harías con un usuario terco? Pues es él de quien se trata, me está dando problemas, me hace lo mismo que a ti. Borra e ignora mis mensajes sin ningún motivo. Pero bueno, ya te agregué al msn para poder hablar en privado, yo soy: sakor_uniko@hotmail.com ::Voy a ser sincero, la verdad ni sabía que estaba aquí. Ya chequé sus contribuciones y parece ser que su última edición fue en diciembre del 2008, ya hace un tiempo.-- 18:43 24 abr 2010 (UTC) ARTICULOS PARA BORRAR Tengo entendido que eres admin., puedes borrar los articulos "ITaChI_SaMa_by_HArO-iTaChI-SaN" y "ItAcHi-bY-_hArO" fueron creados por el usuario HArO-ITACHI-SAN, le dije que porfavor no cree esos articulos. Atentamente 19:54 26 abr 2010 (UTC) Disculpa Es que mire el Databook 3 de naruto hace unos meses y no recuerdo bien si comfirmaban el apellido de Konan ¿de donde lo sacastes? ah hey no crees que las nuevas imfobox son peores que las anteriores y mas dificiles de poner, como tu eres amiga del administrador no podrias decirle que regresen las viejas imfobox... pero la wikipedia no es una fuente confiable cualquiera la puede editar, en el manga y databook (hechos por kishimoto) aun no an comfirmado el apellido de konan, ademas en la narutopedia en ingles tampoco tiene apellido. Pero el nombre de kisame se comfirmo en el manga y Databook Databook y en su primera aparicion Kisame con konan jamas an mencionado su apellido, la wikipedia es igual de confiable que la naruto wiki por una simple razon ''las dos ''son editadas por cualquier persona. Konan no tiene apellido los dos unicos miembros de akatsuki con apellido son Itachi e Kisame, le pregunte a un miembro de naruto uchiha(es un foro) si konan tenia apellido y me dijo que no, sera mejor borrar el apellido porque los usuarios se van a confundir. lo siento mucho la verdad no me gusta discustir :( las nuevas imfobox son dificiles de editar xD Daisuke 22:17 27 abr 2010 (UTC)Daisuke69 Hola!! Hola!! Pasaba por aqui y me decidi a ayudar. quisera que me hicieras unos favores (en realidad no a mi, sino a la wiki): *Eliminar el artículo Rango S *Cambiar el artículo Kurenai Yuhi a Kurenai Yūhi (para que el primer artículo quedará como redirección al segundo, como debe de ser) Cambiar el artículo de Jiraiya Sennin a Jiraiya (para que el primer artículo quedará como redirección al segundo, como debe de ser) Eso es todo por ahora. Quiero plantearles todos los errores que veo a un admin, y tu eres admin, y te tengo confianza. Pense que si se lo decía a otro admin lo tomarían como crítica o algo así. Ahora, Seguiré aportando!! --Abraham2727 21:29 2 may 2010 (UTC Al menos son solo artículos; hay veces que usuarios así crean categorías y blogs "a lo menso". Seguiré ayudando; al rato te digo si necesito algo... Creo que será una larga jornada aquí. Ya necesito que hagas algo: *Redirijas Jonin a Jōnin *Redirijas Juubi y el plan de madara a Jūbi *Elimines el artículo Rasendori Por cierto, quien se encarga de las plantillas?? Yo las podría modificar (están algo desordenadas, pero necesito permiso). Aah, y hablaste con Cizagna para ver si podría hacerme admin temporal?? (por lo del aspecto de Bleach Wiki) --Abraham2727 22:02 2 may 2010 (UTC) Hola!! (2) Tantas páginas innecesarias y sin casi poder hacer nada; quisiera ser admin y ponerle fin a esto en un solo día (a ver si me recomiendas para admin xD). Quisera que eliminarás esto: *El artículo Jinchuuriki *El artículo Jinchuriki *El artículo Naruto el jinchurici *El artículo Sello de maldicion legendario *El artículo Naruto el final *El artículo Naruto el sennin *El artículo Jose *El artículo Técnicas ninja *El artículo Sakura Aruno *El artículo Nueva pelicula de Naruto *El artículo Asd *El artículo Naruto Usumaki *El artículo Naruto Uzumaqi *El artículo HIDAN *El artículo Naruto nadiel xD *El artículo Yaoi o yuri *El artículo Pagina de conrabando,este articulo ya existia *El artículo Portal:Portada *El artículo Amigos alli esta algo poara que lean sharingan y sos poderes Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Tsukuyomi Amaterasu y las aldeas Susanoo Kamui y cosas muy importantes *El artículo Itachi vs sasuke :rivalidad eterna Uff, ya son 20 artículos "basura". Bueno eso es todo (por ahora xD) Abraham2727 03:44 3 may 2010 (UTC) Hola!! (3) Sip, otros artículos basura más que hay que borrar: *El artículo Sakura infancia *El artículo Naruto: Frase destacada *El artículo Kl *El artículo DONZU *El artículo Narufans *El artículo Www.JHONLATINO.COM *El artículo Narutotex *El artículo Naruto espesial de pein *El artículo Si *El artículo Naruto1 *El artículo Toshio Masuda *El artículo Mangekyo sharingan. *El artículo Doujutsu *El artículo Madara mizukage *El artículo Ushi Ahora son 15. Si hubiera un premio por esto, seguro q lo ganaría xD. Lo del spotlight, aun no me dice nada.. Abraham2727 21:42 3 may 2010 (UTC) Hola!! Ya soy admin!! Me encanta que los dos vayamos progresando "de la mano" por así decirlo. Yo generalmente sigo varios pasos "de aprendizaje": *Busco wikis que tengan un buen diseño y esten muy bien organizadas *Busco en ellas tutoriales (paginas de Ayuda) y las leo un poco, a ver si viene algo que no se *Investigo sobre ello (por ejemplo, en google) y leo más *Al saber mas o menos, para que me servirá lo que aprendí, busco plantillas que usen "eso", o creo una para familairizarme con ello *Finalmente, lo modifico todo y asi aprendo *A veces creo un tutorial para principiantes, y lo leo varias veces (no muy largos, sino me mareo). Eso es lo q generalmente hago. Suena complicado, pero así se aprende. Si quieres empezar bien, visita http://es.wikibooks.org/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Manual_wiki Saludos!! Abraham2727 00:43 4 may 2010 (UTC) hola kenpachi hola kenpachi! mira esoy empesando a leer sobre bleach,va ya se la sinopsis y otros datos,y me gustaria ver los episodios para tener mas informacion y porque me gusta,tenes alguna pag buena que tenga el manga para leer online?????? Chat Activen la opcion del chat de la wikia para poder hablar mas fluidamente entre los usuarios y comentar ideas, etc... Archivo:Chat.jpg 20:02 4 may 2010 (UTC) Bleaach justamente estaba mirando la informacion en la wiki y tambien sabia que eras admin y por eso te pregunte ;). y graciaas por la pagina. Mangekyo Sharingan Aca tienes tu Mangekyo. Es parecido al de Sasuke pero mas femenino Archivo:Konan_Asakura_Mangekyo.png 20:46 5 may 2010 (UTC) Hola veo que estas haciendo una entrada en tu blog sobre un personaje inventado. porque no te unes a la organizacion ficticia Akatsuki''.'' ''te traje un akatsuki mujer para que lo agreges a tu plantilla '' aver si te gusta ok Archivo:Konanasa.jpg aver si te gusta, Daisuke 00:42 7 may 2010 (UTC) ...... yo no los hago solo los encuentro en una pagina. en total hay 11 akatsukis 4 ya estan en uso. solo hay 2 akatsuki mujeres y la que te di es la mas indicada para ti. mejor te dejo una imagen con todos los akatsuki ok. thumb|left|360px Daisuke 01:04 7 may 2010 (UTC) Tu ninja es leal a kumo el mio tambien pero esta como itachi. mira reck realizo muchos jutsus prohibidos en su pelea contra madara y en la guerra asi que se considero como un traidor y formo la nueva akatsuki,se implanto los ojos de madara antes de eso.De esta manera cuida a la aldea desde dentro,aunque sea el lider de la organizacion,y planea conseguir los 9 bijus,formar al juubi y recuperar su honor para regresar a la aldea. Hola! Gracias por la bienvenida, aqui tambien me siento como en mi mundo (perdon) nuestro mundo, ya habia pensado antes en unirme a la Naruto Wiki, por que este es un Anime que me gusta tanto como Bleach. Viendo algunas paginas de usuario he notado que aqui tambien se pueden tener personajes paralelos a la historia del manga y anime (es decir, inventados por los mismos usuarios) algo que me desconcerto en cierta forma puesto que creí que era solo de la Bleach Wiki (miento, me parece divertido en todos los aspectos XD) Bueno, saludos, miembro de akatsuki Konan Asakura? RE: Hola y perdon perdon tienes razon, me enseñarias a tener firma THXPain - Uchiha 23:16 10 may 2010 (UTC) Firma esta es mi firma ayuda PLS THXPain - Uchiha 23:34 10 may 2010 (UTC)frame|MI Firma (Pain - Uchiha) Hola!!! *Vine a ver que tal estava la Wiki por aqui y para que esta Wiki sea mas oficial, queria pedir permiso para cambiar en los articulos de los personajes los nombres de las sagas como son en realidad asi como hice en el articulo de Kakashi Hatake *Otra pregunta estan todos los articulos de todos los Akatsuki creados, por que creo que deberiamos de crear las plantillas de Navegacion. *Claro, por que no. Dime que tengo que hacer. Si tengo que redactar una historia lo hare luego de mi episodio, espero esto no suene mal. Usuario:Chairomaru wow!!! Me encanta la imagen que tiene en su blog de todos los Akatsukis!!! O.o!!! puedo ponerla como imagen de perfil mia en facebook =33 dire que es suya!!! *=3 --Mizukujaku 01:29 11 may 2010 (UTC)!! Firma de Pain bueno THX por la firma Hola!! Hola!! Debido a que he notado que varios usuarios han creado una organización llamada "Nueva Akatsuki", pues he pensado en que dar rangos a los usuarios por sus contribuciones, los debe motivar a redactar mejor y mejorar la wiki. Estos rangos, se organizarían de acuerdo a los rangos de las aldeas. Esto no es nada nuevo; Bleach Wiki y Dragon Ball Wiki lo están implementando, mientras que Wikidex creen que es un desperdicio de tiempo. Por mi parte está bien; solo que se necesita el apoyo de todos los admin para llevarlo a cabo. ¿Están de acuerdo en empezar a implementar el sistema de rangos? Abraham2727 19:38 14 may 2010 (UTC) Habiendo aceptado mi primera idea, haré gustoso el sistema de rangos; luego le dan una revisada y le cambiamos lo que se le tenga que cambiar. Ahora otras cosas: *Utilizar más el foro para debatir ideas que nos conciernan a nosotros, los admins. Para eso, se creará un tema que nos servirá como juntas. Podría llamarse "Reunión del Equipo Administrativo" (nombre opcional). Lo podría editar cualquiera de nosotros 4 que tuviera algo que debatir. *Denle un vistazo a Ayuda:Convenciones de títulos. Es un tema de ayuda para orientar a los nuevos usuarios a escribir bien los títulos de los artículos. Estoy algo lento en eso, pues tenía uan duda, que por fin aclaré (gracias Wikipedia xD) Ya no escribo más, luego les da flojera y no leen nada xD. Saludos!! Abraham2727 23:18 14 may 2010 (UTC) Pues podríamos ser cada uno Kage de una aldea. Dejamos un puesto de Kage vacante, y así verán que hay que ser el mejor para ser admin, y ganarse el título de Kage. Ese será su camino ninja (o mejor dicho su camino wiki xP) Abraham2727 23:44 14 may 2010 (UTC) Si eres Raikage, no te imaginó tan musculosa xD. Preferiría imaginarte igual de hermosa que la Mizukage xP... Abraham2727 23:51 14 may 2010 (UTC) Pues no creo que sea muy seguro que quiera ser Hokage. Quiero ser lo que sea, menos Kazekage. No se, se me hace muy triste el ambiente arido (y eso que yo vivo en puro desierto xP)...Abraham2727 00:25 15 may 2010 (UTC) Eso es bueno. Mi reino de terror por fin tendrá comienzo muajaja XD. Por cierto, ya vote en el ascenso de nuevos capitanes. Avise a los otros capitanes que han andado perdidos. Saludos!! Acabo de llegar acabo de llegar de la escuela y ni lei el comentario de ese chavo, no me importa lo que digan me vale verga. yo conosco la pagina de ese usuario Hunter y si me quiere ofender yo tambien puedo. Disculpa Konan porque no puedo editar mi pagina de usuario dice que necesito un codigo. es cierto que ahora hay usuarios mas responsables que antes me acuerdo cuando llege a la wiki era un desastre, poco a poco esta mejorando aunque nos falta mucho. pues tienes razon que bueno que lo bloqueastes, Gracias de nuevo Konan xD Daisuke 23:38 17 may 2010 (UTC) primera mision realizada ¡Muy bien! has pasado la primera mision se te a otorgado un nuevo punto de mision. Felicitaciones. =Archivo:JamesCullenFirma.jpgUsuario:James cullen 00:19 23 may 2010 (UTC) Firma Hola Konan, quiero que esta sea mi firma, me ayudas Archivo:Usuario_discusion-_Anakin_-_Uchiha.png THXAnakin - Uchiha 15:30 23 may 2010 (UTC) Discusion Konan como hago para hacerme una discusion sin borrar la otra????? =Archivo:JamesCullenFirma.jpgUsuario:James cullen 20:11 24 may 2010 (UTC) *ahhh gracias Konan Pagina Hola Konan: te pido ayuda con una pagina que cree de naruto, mi mayor problen, son las PLANTLLAS THXDarth Sasuke Uchiha 02:59 26 may 2010 (UTC) Wikia Hola Konan, la pagina es: www.es.enaruto.wikia.com * Quiero las plantillas de esta wiki THX Darth Sasuke Uchiha 20:02 26 may 2010 (UTC) Portada desactualizada Hola Konan! como eres administradora y a ti te conozco mejor, te queria hablar de la portada; Acaso nadie va a cambiar la Imagen Destacada, La encuesta y el articulo destacado?! son cosas que hay que tener actualizadas, no va a quedar eso asi; verdad? jeje bueno te dejo, Chao! Yo, Mi oído. Pagina de naruto y firma Hola de nuevo konan, sorry no pude contactarme contigo. te digo si entras en mi pagina edita lo que quieras, era adminitradora porque confio plenamente en ti. firma Archivo:Darth_Sasuke-_firma.png hola konan, esta es mi firma THXDarth Sasuke Uchiha 15:16 28 may 2010 (UTC) Articulos... Hola ! como estas ? ojala que bien, sabes, mientras categorizaba algunos articulos... me di cuenta de que hay unos articulos realmente inutiles, que no entregan ningun tipo de informacion o que simplemente estan repetidos, o mal escritos & como tu eres administradora, te lo hago saber porque de verdad hay articulos muy ridiculos, oajals puedas lograr algo sobre eso (: Cuidate ! :D Atte. Ciielox3 23:02 31 may 2010 (UTC)Ciielox3 Articulos... Hola ! como estas ? ojala que bien, sabes, mientras categorizaba algunos articulos... me di cuenta de que hay unos articulos realmente inutiles, que no entregan ningun tipo de informacion o que simplemente estan repetidos, o mal escritos & como tu eres administradora, te lo hago saber porque de verdad hay articulos muy ridiculos, oajals puedas lograr algo sobre eso (: Cuidate ! :D Atte. Ciielox3 23:02 31 may 2010 (UTC)Ciielox3 hokages y firma Que mal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! como odio a esos usuarios lo peor es que logran lo que quieren! no probaste de desaser la edicion???????????? como se hace para que la imagen de la firma te lleve a el usuario??????,proque segun lo que me dijo danke con la nueva actualizacion las imagenes no sirven como enlace pero vos la tenes como enlace... =Archivo:JamesCullenFirma.jpgUsuario:James cullen 21:10 1 jun 2010 (UTC) *Pone la de Konan Asakura total las ropas no importan. Respuesta Lo siento es que mi teclado no sirve muy bien y esta una lata escribir en el. Daisuke 21:45 1 jun 2010 (UTC) Hokage ey konan la categoria de personajes esta mal en el articulo de los hokages,la iva asacar pero veo que lo dejaste inavilitado para todos... =Archivo:JamesCullenFirma.jpgUsuario:James cullen 13:08 2 jun 2010 (UTC) Hachibi a Kyubi???? te referias a las misones??????? dale... incluime y que este muy buena la peleael Kyubi tiene que estar todavia en Naruto... =Archivo:JamesCullenFirma.jpgUsuario:James cullen 15:38 5 jun 2010 (UTC) *ya leo lo nuevo de tu blog *lo leo dentro de un ratito porque me tengo que ir... *ja lo mio no duraba tanto yo me iva a comer nomas.jaja *Si,agregale... *ey vas a profundisar un poco lo de el viaje para conseguir la inmortalidad??????,porque lo voy a agregar a mi personaje,ademas puedo conseguir la inmortalidad en ese viaje tambien???? *VAMOS A HACER QUE SOLO HABIA DOS CLANES SUPERIORES,el tuyo y el mio,Y DECIDIERON ALIARSE PARA FUNDAR KUMO.a los pocs años de la fundacion de la aldea,que fue la segunda aldea en fundarse,los clanes menores que se habian formado en kumo decidieron aliarse y rebelarse contra los dos clanes superiores.Un dia su plan se cumplio,liderados por Oda Nobunaga atacaron a los clanes y los masacraron en una noche.Solo sobrevivieron 1 niños de cada clan,Reck y Konan,Konan encontrada por Killer Bee y Reck por A (yo ya habia hagarrado a A jaja).que te parece respondeme y lo pongo en mis blogs... ah y podriamos poner que nos volvimos a encontrar y te ofreci fundar Akatsuki conmigo y la fundamos juntos... Inutiles... Hola de nuevo ! Lamento mi inactividad el ultimo tiempo ! D: Esque, mucho colegio y trabajos y tareas & todo eso 77 Pero ahora tengo un poco de tiempo para poner aca las paginas que no sirven: · Bijū de Cuatro Colas · Clan Uzumaki Creo que este clan nunca ha existido :| & por ende si queremos una wiki seria, esto no deberia existir. · Dosu Kinata · Jonin · Karura (Inservible) · Relasiones · http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sandaime_mizukage_(shikumi_uchiha) Sandaime mizukage (shikumi uchiha) · Sarutobi · http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shirohige_Hikatai Shirohige Hikatai · Fuuton & algo mas al respecto, revinsando algunos articulos me encuentro cosas como un articulo de Suiton & otro articulo de Agua y no lo se :S Creo que al referirse a lo mismo se deberia eliminar uno & complementar el otro... porque practicamente es lo mismo, no cres ? Por tu tiempo Gracias ! :D Ciielox3 23:43 5 jun 2010 (UTC)Ciielox3 Fairy Tail Aqui te pondre mis dudas sobre el manejo de una Wiki ok pero primero te paso el link de la wiki para que edites la portada jejeje Fairy Tail Latino Carlos Konan ya que sos admin y podes editar los blogs (podes no?) le podes poner la infobox de personaje vieja a Carlos ka que va a ser miembro de Akatsuki decile que te de los datos. =Archivo:JamesCullenFirma.jpgUsuario:James cullen 01:54 10 jun 2010 (UTC) Elementos Hola ! Sabes, mientras veia paginas aleatorias xde me encontre con las de los chakras elementales, & se mepaso por la mente xde Que en vez de dar una pequeña resolucion del jutsu, se coloque solamente el listado de jutsus, & a ese nombre se le vincule con la pagina del jutsu, para un mayor orden & la próxima expansión de la Wiki, te lo menciono porque queria saber tu opinión al respecto, porque a mi gusto, se ve un poco de desorden, ademas de que almenos a mi no me gusta solo.. leer leer leer & leer sin imagenes xde & sis e pusieran imagenes ahi se armaria todo un caos, no quise realizar la edición sin consultarte, porfavor respondeme para Yo hacer esos cambios :D & expandir el resto de jutsus de lso distintos elementos.. pro tu tiempo Gracias :D Ciielox3 02:20 10 jun 2010 (UTC)Ciielox3 Categorías inutiles Categoría:Aldea Oculta Categoría:Aldea Categoría:ANBU Categoría:AMEKAGURE Categoría:Akatsuki Son categorias ya existentes y otras son inutiles.Voy a empesar a removerlas dde los articulos pero borralas cuanto antes... =Archivo:JamesCullenFirma.jpgUsuario:James cullen 13:27 11 jun 2010 (UTC) *Konan,Mizukuhaku me dijo que iva estar incativo or la escuea y me idio que te diga...